Eldunari
by Katarin Kishika
Summary: All her intentions at that time was to accompany him so he wouldn't die alone. And because of her kind heart, she promised to protect something she didn't know if it was worth fighting for. To free her country from an arising civil war, she sacrificed herself, her future, her feelings and made a bet with Fate - even to the point of betting with her heart on the line.
1. A lullaby

**Title: Eldunari**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

**READ ME: **Oh, right, THIS IS **AU! **I know I still have a few projects but I really wanted to write this one. I used a combination of the Tamriel culture (languages, religion, etc.) of Skyrim and some Ancient Languages from the Inheritance cycle. Enjoy!

**:::**

**O_O_O**

** Eldunari**

** (Heart of Hearts) **

**O_O_O**

**:::**

**PART I:**

**A Lullaby**

**:::**

Blood.

It coated his clothes, underneath his nails, caked his boots. The land beneath his feet seeped the blood red life-giving liquid. The bodies all around him discarded like ragged dolls. All coated in blood – all unknown whether allies or enemies. That's the funny thing with war; when it came down to it, dead bodies were merely just that – dead bodies. It didn't matter what those people fought for especially when the life faded and their eyes dulled; coated with blood, mixing with the other. All that would be left would be the deeply ingrained scars and grieving families and friends that would be left behind.

He chuckled bitterly. Was that really it? Would all really be forgotten? He desperately hoped not. He fought for independence from this forsaken country; Freedom from a puppet monarchy. He fought because he believed that his countrymen deserved better. Was that too much to ask for?

It stung. The wounds that he got from the latest battle stung and hurt deeper than the superficial appearance. A deep slash at his back from the enemy's general still flowed with blood; an arrowhead still deeply embedded on his right shoulder and a deep slash on his thigh, the wounds screaming with pain, the blood long gone dry and curdled; A few broken ribs and a twisted ankle. It was a big mystery he could even walk, even breathe for that matter.

But of course he knew. Even with help, he wouldn't survive the fortnight.

He didn't bother to apply pressure to his wounds. There were way too many for his two hands. So he did the next best thing – he found a place to spend his last moments. He dragged his half-dead body away from the battlefield, away from the stench of too many blood, too many lives lost. His steps staggered, a lot of times he almost fell face first. But still he went on.

His breathing was laborious, it came out in puffs. The dropping temperature of early winter didn't help and soon he found himself collapsing a few meters from the bloodshed, on the edge of the surrounding forest. He settled himself under an old sentinel, used its roots to get himself comfortable.

And then he waited.

He waited for death to claim his life. May Arkay be welcoming to his soul and may Talos look out for his family. What he only wished for is that for his family to find happiness – even if he was gone, even if life would be harsher for them from now on.

**:::**

Moments later, was it hours or minutes after? He didn't know; he woke up to the sound of light footsteps. And belatedly he realized he was cold. The world around him was dark; he could barely see his hands draped on his knee. But he could feel the snow falling, touching his cheeks, his hands, and leaving him more bereft and colder. His vision was a lot blurrier than earlier; his breathing more haggard… more desperate. And he asked the Divines, why wouldn't he die when he was asleep? Why did he have to wake up?

The footsteps stopped beside him and he saw pristine white cloak trimmed with ebony fur, small, delicate feet wrapped on hide boots on his peripheral vision. His dazed eyes travelled upward and he concurred a young woman was in front of him, her hood was up but he could see that her features were delicate – her eyes flashing with something. Regret? Pity? He didn't know. The woman-child kneeled beside him. Her pristine ivory cloak immediately got tainted with his blood and the dirt beneath. She reached out a pale hand and swept his bangs aside. Her hand – cold and warm at the same time covered his eyes; her other hand reaching out to held his. Heedless of the thick dried blood coating it, never minding that he might have killed someone she knew out there. What he only felt was the warmth seeping from her hand to his. It was nice.

Tears prickled and escaped from his closed eyes and he choked up a question, so desperate was he to know the answer. "Why?" he asked.

He heard her inhale, felt her body move but still her hands didn't shift. Her voice, so young, didn't waver and never hesitated. "Because nobody deserves to die alone… Whatever you have done, you did it for a reason. It is not my place to judge you from past actions." Everything stilled with her words. The temptation of wrenching her hands just to peek at her face was great; his curiosity overwhelming.

He could feel unknown girl weigh her words and when the silence stretched, he decided to ask for a favor, "I'm dying." The young girl hesitated for a bit, "…I know. I'm sorry we couldn't do anything." At this, he smiled. She has such a pure soul. It took a lot from a person to offer help to a stranger – Someone who might be after you or your family. Her innocence was admiring but foolish. Very foolish. " I have a favor t-to ask." His voice trembled, blood dribbled from his mouth. At the girl's slight sound of affirmation for him to continue, he said, "I have a family. My wife and my son." He coughed, the words much harder to get out and he felt himself fall in and out of consciousness. "I couldn't protect them. Not anymore. Please, I beg you. Find them… keep them s-safe." He tightened his grip on her small hand using all his remaining strength.

The girl in all her kindness, Akatosh bless her soul, agreed. "I'll do what I can. What is your name? Your family's?" Her voice was gentle, soothing.

"Minato. Namikaze Minato. My wife, Kushina and my son, Naruto." He whispered. Feeling at peace that at least someone would take care of his family, or at least look out for them, Minato asked the young girl's name.

"Sakura." She said. Her voice carried a bare hint of waver, he might have imagined it. And then she started to sing. The song used for those who were leaving; a song of parting. A song done for those dying, for those who would be eternally sleeping. Her voice was gentle, pitch so soft. She sang of meadows so far away, of a warm and safe place. She sang of a place where he could rest his woes and a place where he was loved.

Minato smiled his last one and breathe his last breast but before he died he said those two words that he really wanted to say since she came and accompanied him on his last moments, "Thank you."

**:::**

"What carnage." Ino said with obvious distaste to the battlefield they passed by. She and her charge, the princess of Tamriel, Haruno Sakura was on their way back to the Imperial city, the capital of Cyrodiil. Her charge was sent to Solitude, one of the holds in Skyrim, to seal an alliance between the Empire and Solitude against a small fraction of rebels that wanted independence from the Empire's sovereignty. And as the Blade assigned to protect her, Ino accompanied the princess. The civil war, in her opinion was a foolish act. Something Ino thought was all for naught.

Skyrim, the province that wanted to break away from the Empire, needed their help. They couldn't stand on their own, even Ino could see that for herself. Yes, the Monarchy was nothing but a former shell of itself since the queen died and that Snake, Orochimaru, was whispering things on the king's ears and controlling him like a puppet but everything would be alright. The princess was doing whatever she can. She was even planning on negotiating with the rebels and with her birthday near, so was her coronation as the ruler of all Tamriel. If only these impatient people could wait.

She huffed as they continued their journey, but Sakura ("There's no need for titles, Ino. We are friends, right?" as what she would often complain) stoped, her steed abruptly halted. The princess got off her horse, Ino scrambling to do the same. It seemed like her charge found something. Sakura walked a few meters away from the battlefield and in there, beneath a large oak tree, nestled on its huge roots, a man with blood coated blond hair lay. He was alive, barely. Ino wanted to reach out and stop Sakura but she knew that the man with his now couldn't even lift his great sword. And besides, Sakura could also defend herself. Ino stood a few feet away, always on guard in case something happened. Her eyes trained on her charge and their surrounding; swiftly seeping it for threats and whatnots. Finding none, she focused her baby blue eyes on the conversation between the two. It seemed like the man was an enemy… but now, he was just a dying man giving his last request.

"_Minato. Namikaze Minato. My wife, Kushina and my son, Naruto."_

Ino heard the man say those words. Her eyes widened with the discovery. Namikaze Minato was the name of the man leading the rebels – the man Sakura was supposed to meet if the plan went alright. And now here was the man in question, dying on her charge's hands. What would they do now? Most of the plans Sakura had made was depending on this man's decision. What the hell would they do next?

So lost in her thought was she, Ino didn't catch the last of the conversation between the two. She looked up when Sakura stood up, her robes once white was now stained with mud and blood. Determination lit up on her face, her chin set and with a commanding yet gentle voice she did not often used, she said "Bring me a parchment and release Volaan. I need to deliver a message to Solitude. Order the men to dig up graves for those who died."

"As you wish, my Kulaas. Will there be anything else?" Ino asked.

Sakura nibbled her lower lips, a clear sign of indecision, of nervousness. But at last, she squared her shoulders and with a resolute and unwavering gaze to her appointed Blade, she said, "I need to find someone. And there would be shifts to the original plan."

Ino looked bewildered. Voicing out her confusion, she asked, "And what would those be, my Kulaas?"

Smiling a small secretive smile and with her mind obviously running different scenarios a mile a minute, Sakura cryptically answered, "If all goes well, I might find a husband in the near future."

**:::**

**O_O_O**

**つづく**

**O_O_O**

**:::**

Here are some terminologies:

Akatosh: The Dragon God of Time

Arkay: The God of Life and Death

Kulaas – princess

**AN 1:** Another one. Yay. I really hope you would support this one too. There wouldn't be any dragons and this would focus more on the political aspect unlike the adventurous one of my other fic Dovahkiin. Anyway, **if I receive at least 5 reviews**, I'll update this one and Dovahkiin next.

**AN 2:** I know I still have a few projects but I really wanted to write this one. I used a combination of the Tamriel culture (languages, religion, etc.) of Skyrim and some Ancient Languages from the Inheritance cycle. This is set on the world of TES but with less influence, only the culture and the political aspect of the game.

**AN 3:** I'm still grasping things (again). And I don't know when the next update is. Review and it would push me to make it sooner, lol.

I would love to hear from you and again **THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.**

**~Katarin Kishika**


	2. Found

**Title: Eldunari**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

**READ ME: **Oh, right, THIS IS **AU! **I know I still have a few projects but I really wanted to write this one. I used a combination of the Tamriel culture (languages, religion, etc.) of Skyrim and some Ancient Languages from the Inheritance cycle. Enjoy!

**:::**

**O_O_O**

** Eldunari**

** (Heart of Hearts) **

**O_O_O**

**:::**

**PART II:**

**Found**

**:::**

Ino scowled. And tried digging holes on Sakura's head by glaring at her. Really, she did. Her insolent charge wouldn't share her plans on her, no matter how much she begged, bribed and threatened the girl. Even 'the look' which she had just perfected recently (an exact replica of how Sasuke would glare at their stubborn Kulaas) wouldn't work. She tried whining (no matter how demeaning), the infamous girl talk (which wouldn't work no matter how much she tried) and even threatening to telling her secret plan to Kakashi (which they both knew she wouldn't do).

At last, she was exhausted on trying. Ino sighed.

And speaking of Sasuke… Ino paled and gulped audibly. The dark-haired Blade would surely gut her once Sakura continued with her reckless plan. How did she know it was reckless? Simple, really. Sakura often confided with her or Sasuke with her plans; often asking the minor details and the holes and how to fix it with them. Her Kulaas may be brilliant but she knew her limitations and besides three heads is better than one, as what her retainer, Kakashi, would often say. And with her behavior now, all the secrecy. Ino knew that she and Sasuke wouldn't like her Kulaas' idea, no matter how well thought it was.

Ino panicked a little. Yes, the thought of Sasuke gutting her fueled her for another round of questioning her highly secretive Princess.

"My Kulaas?" Ino tried gaining the attention of the stubborn pink-haired woman. The young woman in question turned her body slightly from her place on her steed, an inquisitorial brow raised. Arranging her face accordingly and marching her steed so it would be by Sakura's side, Ino with lowered voice tried again. "Would it be so hard to share your plans, Sakura? You often do that with us. It is highly disconcerting to know that you have a plan and you didn't even ask for our opinion." Ino breathed, now time to blow her conscience. And Sakura knew Ino only use her name if she found the situation dire. Sakura was a lot of things, but her compassionate heart and her need not to worry other people was something that really defined her character. "You're worrying me, Sakura. And if Sasuke was here, he would be too."

Sakura averted her gaze and bit her lip. Ino waited patiently and with baited breath; staring Sakura with those worried eyes. She saw Sakura's left brow twitch and she knew it would only be moments before her Kulaas would fall…

Hook,

Line,

And sinker.

Sakura sighed resignedly, Ino danced in her mind in triumph. And Ino knew that Sakura wouldn't escape her promise to tell her most loyal Blade (well, aside from the obviously possessive, secretly obsessive, dark and spiky-haired_ other_ Blade) her plans.

Yes, everything was alright.

**:::**

Everything was _not_ alright.

They were inside the tent, camped a few meters away from the other guards so they wouldn't hear their conversation. Ino listened to Sakura's plan. Her face a blank mask, perfected since she was a child as she trained as one of the Blades. But inwardly, her mind was screaming for her to stop her Kulaas' ridiculous plan. "Kulaas… You do know that not all of people would be… welcoming of your decision, right?"

Sakura turned her malachite eyes to her best friend. Ino sighed and recognized the stubborn glint on Sakura's eyes, the determination set on her chin, the defiance on her stance. The way she straightened her back further showed that the decision has already been made. "I promised Jarl Minato that I would protect his family. This is the most effective way to do so. By this way, Orochimaru wouldn't have the chance to plan an arranged marriage for me. It'll also quell Skyrim's rebellion if they knew that the son of their leader would marry the Princess of Tamriel. This is a smart move, I think and I'd say we're striking three birds on one stone." Sakura breathed in, trying to pass reason to Ino.

Ino scowled, she made a great point. But still, she had to try, right? "But Sakura… if this marriage would be based on political one, wouldn't the people of Skyrim be angrier? It would seem that you're cornering them and that you planned it all along."

The young woman smiled and her mischievous eyes glittered, "That's why we would make it appear that we loved each other right?"

Sometimes… Sometimes, Ino hated Sakura's impish streak. She gritted her teeth and at a last ditch effort said, "But what about love? True love?" There, she said it. The sappiest reason she could think of. Ino inwardly groaned. She believed in love yes, but it was so hard to find it these days.

Sakura stood up from her seat and walked till she was in front of Ino. When Ino stared at her viridian eyes, she saw resignation, defeat. Something a seventeen-year-old shouldn't have. "Ino, we both know that it is impossible for me to have that one. Not in the past, back when Mother was still alive and certainly not now when Father was being controlled by that corrupt snake. He has too much power on the court. If I let him play it on his hands, if we didn't do anything soon, _everything_ would really fall apart."

Ino understood, of course. "What would you do if the boy was already on a relationship?"

Sakura frowned and nibbled her lip. "When that time comes, we'll improvise. Let's just hope he was not."

As far as the idea of Sasuke not gutting her… well, Ino could kiss her stomach goodbye. Her Kulaas was brilliant, intuitive and creative with her plans to boot. But she was emotional and her plans tended to lean more to those feelings than rationality. Ino wanted nothing more than to mess her platinum blond hair from its tight ponytail. She glared exasperatedly at her charge who was still muttering her plans out loud. The different routes she could take; the possibilities.

And Ino must admit that her plan, no matter how ridiculous, no matter how crazy was a good one. But still… it was so very dangerous. Ino didn't know the after-effects, the consequences of her plan and that made her hesitate to agree with Sakura. Too many variables, too many unknowns. Oh, if Sasuke was here. They would have had another brain to find loopholes or any other plan.

But as much as Ino would have loved to devise a new plan, she knew that her Kulaas was already decided on this one, the perks and she must agree that the timing suited their situation now. And since some people from a travelling caravan saw her sang the lullaby to the dying Jarl and saw her made the directive of a proper burial to those who perished whichever side they played with, the Princess' popularity to the masses, supporter of the imperial or not, skyrocketed.

She could only hope that words travelled fast… She wouldn't want to be held captive and thrown to a jail once they reach Windhelm, Jarl Minato's city.

**:::**

The terrain towards Windhelm was harsh. The snow was thick and the cold seeping into the bones, but the Princess' party carried on. They already sent Volaan, Sakura's fastest bird, to carry a message to the Jarl's widow, Kushina. Hopefully, they would have a warm welcome… well, at least a civilized one.

Ino watched as the large wooden gate of Windhelm opened. The guards stationed on the entrance allowed entry when a courier from the queen arrived. Their party, consisted of her, her Kulaas, and three more elite guards (to avoid too much attention) entered the cold city. Ino, under their heavy cloaks and with the noise made by their boots as it crushed the snow under their feet, observed the city. They may be welcomed but it didn't mean they could lower their defenses. Until they talked to Lady Kushina, they were still on the enemy's premises.

She observed the people. The woman cowered and hid on their houses, the men, as far as she could see, scoffed at their presence. No one was hostile… yet. Ino then turned her baby blue eyes to her charge. Sakura's shoulder was set. Her steps were sure, her gaze straight ahead. Her robes swished with the wind, her hood was up to conceal part of her face. Good, she's not having cold feet.

At last they reached the Palace of the Kings, the Jarl's residence. Servants got their cloaks from them to be stored. The three guards were instructed to wait on the castle's barracks while Sakura and Ino, as her Blade, made themselves presentable for the Lady of Windhelm.

As they were being led to the throne room, Ino subtly walked beside Sakura and with whispered breaths asked, "Are you really sure about this?"

There was no tremble on her voice as Sakura answered her question. "Yes."

Ino sighed. She knew Sasuke would kill her after this. And then probably feed her remains to the dogs.

The large wooden door opened. Sakura, with all the refine ingrained to her mind since she was a child, walked regally. Her royalty obvious with the way she carries herself making Ino proud of her. Her Kulaas was sacrificing a lot for coming here. If that Snake knew what she was doing, hell knew he would accuse the Tamriel's princess with treason.

Lady Kushina, a woman with flowing fire-like mane, bowed to the princess. Her eyes sparkled and she donned a kind smile. "My Kulaas, I've read your letter and heard from my people of what you did for my late husband. I welcome you here on our land, Windhelm. For surely it was something that Minato would have wanted too." At this the woman's breath catched but still she continued, "I understand that there are things you couldn't enclose to your letter. But please, let us fill our stomach first. A feast to celebrate your presence was made."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Lady Kushina." Pleasantries were exchanged. Ino couldn't be bothered with that as she scanned her surroundings for potential danger. Her eyes scanned the halls and something caught her eye. A young man who looked so much like his father with his blond hair and blue eyes, scowled at the princess. His glare was fierce but when he noticed someone watching him, he turned around and disappeared on the darkness.

Ino followed him with her gaze and if her guess was right… Well, things were _not _looking good.

**:::**

**O_O_O**

**つづく**

**O_O_O**

**:::**

**AN 1:** Dovahkiin will be updated after a few hours. Anyway, **if I receive at least 5 reviews**, I'll update Dovahkiin chap 4 next and this one too.

**AN 2: **I'm sorry it was late, I spent my Christmas at the hospital because of a 24-hour shift duty. Then, I got sick, caught the flu or something. And I must say internship sucks. Sorry for the cliffhanger. But it wouldn't do for Naruto to be so agreeable ne? They will meet up next chapter. I am so excited for that one. Hehe

AN 3: Next chapter would finally be on Sakura's POV. I just love using other people's POV. And Sasuke is very much alive, he was at the Imperial City and he would have a somewhat major role. Lol.

I would love to hear from you and again **THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.**

**~Katarin Kishika**


End file.
